Computer interpretation of indoor scenes is useful for numerous applications such as robotics, security, and interactive gaming. One aspect of automated indoor scene interpretation is the determination of the 3D plane parameters and extents for the wall, ceiling, floors, and supporting surfaces. Determining this can enable the computer to derive information such as the size of the room and the location of objects within it.
However, whilst indoor scenes are often highly structured, they can be complex. For example, from any given viewpoint, large portions of the scene may be occluded, requiring reasoning beyond visible surfaces by the computer. Some techniques for interpreting indoor scenes from images use simple models of geometry from perspective cues, or attempt to infer a metric representation, but can struggle if the occlusion is too great.
The embodiments described below are not limited to implementations which solve any or all of the disadvantages of known indoor scene interpretation techniques.